For patients with breast cancer (BCa), early and personalized diagnosis is crucial for optimizing treatments leading to long-term survival. Although mammography is the most widely used method to detect BCa, approximately 20% of screening mammograms result in a false negative diagnosis largely due to high breast density. Additionally, 1 in 10 women who get a mammogram will need additional imaging. Yet, the overwhelming majority of these women will not have BCa, as only 2 to 4 of every 1,000 screening mammograms leads to a cancer diagnosis. Therefore, there is an urgent clinical need to develop a novel, minimally invasive diagnostic strategy for the early diagnosis and monitoring of BCa.